So It Begins
by Zuko'sFlames07
Summary: Its the beginning of the end...The comet will will be arriving shortly and the gang is separted...will they come together and defeat Ozai or will someone else be the victor read and find out....Part 1 of 3


**Everyone knows the story that goes... Water...Earth...Fire...Air... Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony but then everything changed when the fire nation attacked, Only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop...**

**Well it ain't that kind of story...it's the story inside that story...**

**Part 1 of 3**

**As she ran her fingers down his stomach sizzling with hot fingertips leaving marks from her fierce inner fire...Azula calmly said...**

**"Now if you want to see your sister ever again you do as I say."**

**"NO!!"shouted Sokka as he tryed to ecaspe from his chains that prisoned him to the wall.**

**Azula stopped and stared for a second then hauled off and slapped him as hard as she could.**

**"Now do as I say or your thing of a sister will be history and so will the Avatar. Oh I've been waiting for the moment for the Avatar to fail and die so the Fire Nation will rule all four nations."**

**"Your Cruel...destroying families and homes, peoples' last hope for world peace but you don't care. All you want is world domination so you can destory the world in flames."**

**"You know me so well...as do I about you. Your little "warrior" told me all about you. Your just a little Southern Water boy. A warrior she calls you...whatever you were easily taken down in a second but my generals like nothing."**

**"I Hate You..."Sokka said as he trailed off in thoughts of Suki.**

**Now as Azula approached Sokka she did something that surprised Sokka. Azula lifted Sokka's head and kissed him as if she wanted to for her whole life. "Your pretty cute when your in pain...I like it." she said as she pulled away streaming her firey fingers down his chest.**

**"Your twisted." Sokka explained as Azula pulled closer to him to kiss him again.**

**As Azula and Sokka went on the story turns over to Katara. Katara is captured in prisons of the Fire Nation Palace. It just so happen that Jet was in the next cell beside her.**

**"You know you can speak..."Jet said as he tryed to pick the cell lock open.**

**"I know I just chose not to."Katara snapped back.**

**"I haven't seen you in forever and the last time I saw you I was dieing and you can't talk right now..."he said still picking at the lock.**

**"Well...I'm sorry but I'm still not talking."she said as she slowly approached the door."But I just have one question...why are you in here?? I thought you hated the Fire Nation?"**

**"I do but I was trying to take the Fire Nation down from the outside in the other nations but then I thought why should I take it down from the outside when I should go straight to the source. And when I tryed sneaking in..."Jet exclaimed trailing off in disappointment.**

**"You were caught...weren't you??"Katara said sarcaticly.**

**"Yea but I'll show them as soon as I..."Jet contined the picking lock. Then there was a loud pop, surprisingly no guard heard it that was on duty. The sound was Jet's cell lock had gave in and unlocked. Jet walked out to Katara door and finished his thought,"...Get the lock open."**

**"Jet please let me out."**

**"I'm afriad I can't...Somebody should of talked to me."He said grinning slightly.**

**"Jet...I'm sorry I'll make it up to you somehow just please."**

**"Since your begging I'll do it."He said as he approached Katara's cell and popped the lock, letting her out and free to search for the rest of the gang. "Jet...Your the Best. Now come with me and since YOU want to take down Fire Lord Ozai, you can help Aang."**

**"Yea, Yea, but I'll be the one who beats him." Jet said as he praticed with his weapons leaving with Katara from the prison holds to find the gang.**

**Now Back to Sokka and Azula. Sokka somehow pulled away and said, " I can't do this...I'm kinda involved with Suki and I don't wanna ruin that."**

**To this Azula stepped back and smacked him again but this time harder leaving a mark of her hand across his cheek.**

**"Sokka your giving me up for some dumb warrior that was easily taken down."**

**Suddenly the door busted open and in walked...**

**To Be Continuted**


End file.
